civilization_v_events_decisionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Modded Civ Decisions: Colonialist Legacies
Colonialist Legacies: Afghanistan Spread the Diwan of Rahman Baba As we travel to new lands and encounter new cultures, we must share with them one of our people's greatest treasures, the Diwan! The mystical poetry penned by Rahman Baba will serve to open their eyes and inspire generations of writers. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Afghanistan *Must have researched Theology *Must have an Amphitheater with a Great Work of Writing and a Temple in the same city. *May only be enacted once per game. Costs: *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Whenever a Great Writer is consumed, gain http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Faith_%28Civ5%29 Faith. Whenever a city converts to your religion, or a city that follows your religion grows, gain Great Writer points. (Note: The amount you receive increases with the amount of religious pressure eminating from the city that houses your Writer's Guild.) Encourage the Opium Trade Our enemies seem to be rallying against us. If war breaks out, we will be hard-pressed to fight back. We should sell Opium to our trading partners so that we will be able to afford to buy weaponry for the coming wars. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Afghanistan *Player must have been denounced recently. *Player must have 3 or more Plantations. *May only be enacted once per game. Costs: *3 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Each turn, gain a small amount of http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold from each of your Plantations. (Note: The amount you receive increases as the number of your trade routes increases, and increases further if the recipients of your trade routes have denounced you recently.) Colonialist Legacies: Australia Resolve the Capital Dispute Our two great cities, Sydney and Melbourne, have been at loggerheads as to which should be the national capital since the process of federation began. Such madness cannot be allowed to continue if we are to remain unified as a nation. Perhaps a different solution is called for… Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Australia *Player must have founded at least 4 cities *All Australian cities must be annexed *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *500 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture *1000 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *The fourth city founded by Australia becomes the Capital *A Prime Minister appears in the new Capital *A http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_age_%28Civ5%29 Golden Age begins *Cultural Great People generation rate increased by 25% End the Dingo Madness The dingo, far from being basically the canine equivalent of the crazy old homeless man who shouts gibberish at passing traffic and sleeps underneath parked lorries, is in fact a menace to society, a ravager of women and devourer of innocent babes! Apparently! Which happened somewhere… we think… anyway, let’s put up a massive fence and ignore the rabbits, blackberries, and prickly pears that actually damage our environment beyond repair. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Australia *Player must have at least 5 Pastures *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *200 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold *1 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrate Rewards: *+1 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Food_%28Civ5%29 Food from Pastures Colonialist Legacies: Blackfoot Honor the Warrior Society The Warrior Society was one of several societies, or guilds, that an adult male Blackfoot could belong to. The Warrior Society placed emphasis on bravery, cunning, combat, and generally being a badass. Lead your people in elevating the Warrior Society as leaders of your people. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Blackfoot *Must have researched Guilds *Must have at least one Coastal City *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Whenever one of your units is promoted, gain a small amount of http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture and http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_age_%28Civ5%29 Golden Age points. Preserve the Buffalo The Buffalo are an integral part of our lives. As our populations soar and as others encroach upon our lands, the Buffalo numbers may not be able to keep up. If we lose the Buffalo, we will be crippled as a people. Let us work to preserve these great beasts. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Blackfoot *Player must have Bison *Player's total population must overshadow the population of Bison *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Bison no longer provide bonus http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Food_%28Civ5%29 food, but provide +2 Happiness and provide http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture if improved. Colonialist Legacies: Cree Grand Council of the Crees As time passes, the nations around us look upon our lands with greed. We must work together to find ways to protect them. Following the example of our brothers upon the icy shores of James Bay, the time has come for all Cree to unite. Together, we can better protect the rich abundance of the People’s Land from those who would exploit it without our consent. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Cree *Must have researched Civil Service *Must have at least one Coastal City *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *3 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Whenever you advance an Era, gain http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture and http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold (The amount you receive increases with each member Cree Nation in your Iron Confederacy.) Become the X Trade Middleman The X trade has proven lucrative. If we would profit even more, we should divide each source of X into a separate market and work to establish varied trade for each kind of X between our trading partners. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Cree *Player must have 3 or more sources of X. *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Whenever a City-State becomes your friend, you will receive http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold. (The amount you receive increases with each source of X you control.) Colonialist Legacies: Inuit Adopt Cable-Backed Bows By using drift wood and sinew, we have learned to improve the strength of our bows. We should spread this new technology to all Inuit peoples. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Inuit *At least 3 sources of Deer or Whales. *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *300 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Archery units trained in Coastal Cities gain +15 EXP. *These units gain an additional +5 EXP for each Deer and Whale worked by the city. Train Elite Snipers A war looms upon the horizon, and thus the Inuit way of life is threatened. Let us turn our skills upon our enemies, and defend our people in this way. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Inuit *Player must have researched Replaceable Parts *Player must have a Defensive Pact with another nation. *Can only be enacted once per era Costs: *1000 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Gain three Snipers. This is the only way to get Snipers. Snipers have increased range, sight, and movement, but must set up to attack and deal reduced damage to cities. Colonialist Legacies: Philippines Found the Katipunan The people are in a fervor. Frenzied citizens are displeased with the current government and yearn for a change. Founding the Katipunan, a revolutionary party - may be able to change the actions of our oppressors. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be The Philippines *Player must have researched Rifling *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *150 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture *100 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_age_%28Civ5%29 Golden Age Points *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *Receive 3 free Katipunero units *Receive a free Great General Encourage Readings Our students and scholars must be informed of our roots, and by making the reading of your novels mandatory, O Rizal, you may inspire a new generation of enlightened Filipinos. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be The Philippines *Player must have 3 or more Coral Churches *Player must have 3 or more Public Schools *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *200 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture *200 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold *100 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Faith_%28Civ5%29 Faith *2 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrates Rewards: *+10% http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture in cities with a Public School *-1 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Faith_%28Civ5%29 Faith from Coral Churches. Colonialist Legacies: The Zapotecs Carve the Dancer Stones The deeds of our people in the name of our gods are mighty indeed, and must be commemorated. Our masons shall make these stones rise like the Sun God himself and tell all of the splendour of the Be'ena'a! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Zapotec *Must have a source of carvable material (Stone, Ivory, Marble, Amber, or Jade) *May only be enacted in the Classical Era or later *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *500 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold *1 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrate Rewards: *One source of carvable material in your land is removed from the map. *Libraries provide +1 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture and +1 Tourism *Cities provide +2 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Science_%28Civ5%29 Science if it has a garrisoned unit Craft Jewels For The Tlatoanis Our neighbours are powerful, and we must recognise that and sate them. Perhaps a gift of worked stone and gold will keep them at bay... Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Zapotec *Player must have researched Guilds *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *250 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_%28Civ5%29%29 Culture *50 http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Faith_%28Civ5%29 Faith *1 http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magistrates.png Magistrate Rewards: *While at peace, cities receive +1 Happiness and increased city strength for each outgoing Trade Route with a major civ. *Zapotec cities provide more http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold in outgoing or incoming Trade Routes (the http://civilization-v-events-decisions.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_%28currency%29_%28Civ5%29 Gold value of trade routes is increased for each source of Jewels (Gems, Pearls, Jewelry, Amber, Jade, Lapis Lazuli, and Glass).